


Ambushed

by ChihiroKensei



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Hint of romance i guess, I also need to learn to write smut., I need to learn to write romance., I write alot of bromance, M/M, Oneshot, SOON., picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroKensei/pseuds/ChihiroKensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attacked by the White Fang, Neptune gets knocked out.<br/>Sun defends them both. <a href="http://miss-intellectualgasmz.tumblr.com/post/94831887691/a-big-loss-win-for-the-otp">Picture Prompt!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture Prompt!](http://miss-intellectualgasmz.tumblr.com/post/94831887691/a-big-loss-win-for-the-otp)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a close call. Too close of a call. They barely escaped with their lives.

Neither Sun or Neptune would have expected to be ambushed by the White Fang.

Neptune shifted the Sleeping Faunas he was carrying on his back to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

Carrying Sun and both their weapons wasn't an easy task, especially when his body ached and was still recovering from getting knocked unconscious during the encounter.

He grimaced at the bruise that ghosted his right cheek, Cursing himself for being so weak and helpless.

In the end, It was Sun who saved both of them. 

 

He could still remember tiny fragments of the fight. They were surrounded by White Fang thugs. 

Sun had a foot on either sides of Neptune's limp body. Trying his best to protect his friend.

Neptune could faintly hear Sun's voice calling out to him, desperately trying to wake him up.

All Neptune could do was watch from the ground.

The last thing he remembered was the fire in Sun's eyes. The raging wraith Sun felt towards the assailants for laying a hand on Neptune.

he also recalled a few tears in his friend's eyes, But maybe that was just his imagination. It didn't help he was quickly losing consciousness.

and then he blacked out.

 

Neptune awoke soon after. Trying to ignore the pounding pain in his head, He propped himself up from the ground with his weapon.

He spotted Sun laying on the ground and quickly rushed to his side.

The faunas was unconsciously sprawled against the cold, hard floor.

Neptune quickly but carefully gripped Sun's shoulders. "Sun. Hey Sun! It's Nep, wake up! You okay?" Neptune called out frantically.

Opening his eyes slightly and upon seeing Neptune over him made Sun break out a meek little smile.

"H-hey Nep. Sleepy." Sun weakly said.

Neptune let out a breath of relief. "I know buddy. I'm here now, Just try to get some sleep." Neptune said reassuringly to the smiling faunas boy.

Neptune crouched and lifted Sun up to prop him onto his back. Sun wrapped his arms around his neck naturally. He buried his face into the crook of Neptune's neck and let out a small sigh which earned Neptune a small smile.

Picking up both of their weapons and securing them. He stood up and looked around.

Under the cover of night illuminated by streetlamps. It was time for the exhausted pair to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad for making Noodle Neptune become even more useless. But eh for the sake of the story. I will try to write fic that are more romantic. Right now Im kinda new to this and don't wanna mess anything up. As always, comments are appreciated, I like comments. Feel free to kudos it up ;P Chi signing off.


End file.
